


Hung Guy Horny Tail

by yaoiguy24



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Breeding, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forced, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Slash, Smut, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoiguy24/pseuds/yaoiguy24
Summary: It's the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. Harry wants his best mate Ron to win the spot. There comes Cormac McLaggen, a fellow Gryffindor in between it all. Everything changes.
Relationships: Cormac McLaggen/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 247





	Hung Guy Horny Tail

Harry grew nervous as the crowd grew larger at the stands. It was now the turn to select the keepers. Harry glanced over at Ron, who had always had a problem with nerves, and was now a delicate shade of green.

None of the first five applicants saved more than two goals apiece. Then came the second last one, it was Cormac McLaggen. Harry had met him in Slughorn's compartment on the Hogwarts Express while coming here. He was a strapping young fellow with an athletic build and wired blonde hair. 

Harry hoped desperately that he fails to save the goals. So that Ron could outshine him to gain the Keeper's post.

However, Cormac had managed to save four penalties with great ease. He was actually really good. But when it was time for the last shot, his broom shot off in completely wrong direction, the crowd made a loud noise. McLaggen returned to the ground grinding his teeth.

It was Ron's turn. Harry was worried. He prayed for him to perform well. Then something amazing happened. Ron had miraculously saved all five penalities. Delighted, and resisting joining in the cheers of the crowd with difficulty, Harry turned to McLaggen to tell him that, most unfortunately, Ron had beaten him, only to find the larger boy's red face inches from his own. He hastily stepped back.

'His sister didn't really try,' said Cormac menacingly. There was a vein pulsing in his temple, his face with the shapely features and sharp jaw, was scarlet. 'She gave him an easy save.'

"Rubbish,' said Harry. 'That was the one he nearly missed.'

Cormac took a step nearer Harry, who stood his ground this time.

'Give me another go.'

'No,' said Harry. 'You've had your go. You only saved four. Ron saved all of them. He's Keeper, fair and square. Get out of my way.'

He thought for a moment that Cormac might punch him, but something unexpectedly happened. He was grabbed by the other Gryffindor by the shoulder and all of a sudden, felt a set of soft lips roughly crash into his own. 

Harry was dazed and dumbstruck. It was like his entire body was stunned except his mouth which was now being thoroughly probed by the Cormac's tongue. He could feel it expertly glazing every part of his mouth.

The intrusion stopped. The boys stepped apart. Harry was panting heavily in disbelief, his glasses displaced slightly. What had just happened. He continued to stare at Cormac who was had a dirty grin on his handsome face.

Harry could feel the crowd breaking into loud talks. He could feel every set of eyes on the two boys, standing in the middle of the field. His heart now pumping hard. His ears still abuzz with the noise that surrounded, his body stupified and his brain completely shut off.

Cormac turned his back and walked away towards the changing room, still grinning.

Harry looked on, watching the boy who'd just snogged him in front of half the school walk off the field. The misty drizzle that was all around, now stinging his cheeks.

'Mate! What in the bloody hell happened?!' Ron came running towards him.

Harry had no answer to that. His mind still blank, his lips warm and throbbing.

Before he knew he they were in the Common room, sitting besides the fire. Harry still hadn't spoken. He didn't know what to say anyway.

The room however was filled with conversations and whispers. They were of course talking about what had happened in the field. Ron and Hermione were sitting besides him in their own armchairs. They too were unsure of what to say.

'Harry..., Hermione then began.

Harry suddenly stood up and staggered to his feet. Hermione stopped.

'I'm going for a walk.' Harry announced. First words that had come out of his mouth in a while.

He walked towards the exit, pushing aside the small group of people that were obviously talking about him and stepped out of the portrait hole. 

Harry stepped out into the already dim corridor. He had no idea where he was going to go. He just needed to clear his head. The best place would've been Hagrid's but he was apparently mad at them for not continuing his subject this year and Harry had no intention of facing him alone right now.

He decided to remain indoors and stroll around inside the castle. He kept walking around until he realized where he was. It was the seventh floor corridor. He stopped and stood in front of the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet.

Harry then looked at the wall opposite to it. It was empty. He decided what he needed to do. He walked past the blank space opposite the tapestry three times, his mind trying to concentrate.

Suddenly the wall wasn't empty anymore. There sprung a wooden door with ornate metal holdings on it. Harry quickly grabbed the handle to the door and opened it.

The room was adequately large. Although it was completely empty except for a fireplace that held a large fire keeping the place comfortably warm. Another thing lay in an otherwise empty room. It was a mattress, right in the middle. It didn't look particularly comfortable and was draped with just a plain white cloth.

Harry stepped in, unsure. Harry hadn't really imagined this to be what he needed right now. How was this going to help him. As he kept wondering, the door opened again. Harry turned around to see who it was.

'So, you came.' Said a voice that belonged to the person that had entered the room. 

Harry's eyes widened. It was the person that was on his mind the entire evening, Cormac. The boy strode in, his face in a devious grin.

'What do you mean _I came?_ What are you doing here?' Harry immediately shouted out.

'Relax, Harry.' 

'What the hell happened at practice today?! You kissed me! What's the meaning of this?' Harry continued his line of questions.

'Shut up.' Said Cormac in a darkly significant voice.

'I'm leaving.' Harry declared.

Just as Harry started to leave. Cormac drew his wand and pointed it towards Harry.

' _Incarcerous'_

Before Harry knew what was happening, ropes, conjured out of thin air, moved around him before finally binding his entire body. He was immobilized.

'You're not going anywhere, Potter.'

Cormac proceeded to walk towards Harry. He pointed his wand at Harry again and gave it a flick. The bed behind him, transformed into a small wooden chair. It zoomed forward and knocked the knee out of Harry so as he collapsed on it.

'What are you doing?!'

'I told you to shut up!'

The ropes moved upwards towards his face and creeped up to cover his mouth, leaving Harry to yell intangible words.

'Better,' said Cormac with a satisfied smirk on his face. 'Tonight, Harry you are going to pay for the tryouts. Tonight I'm going to make you _mine'_

He stared at Harry with a piercing look. Harry whimpered. What was he talking about? What did he mean, he was going to make him his?'

Cormac's hulking form now stood close to Harry. He bent down, his face at level with the tied up boy.

'I have always wanted to do this.' Cormac said as he continued to give a devious smile. 'So fuckin' hot', he gave a growl which made Harry shake.

Harry, to no avail, tried to talk with the rope bound to his mouth.

Cormac, as though in an act of mercy, held the part of the rope covering Harry's mouth and pulled it down.

'What are you doing, Cormac?' Harry was now sweating and breathing heavily.

'Like I said, I'm going to make you mine, Harry. The moment I had set eyes on you this year. I knew that I wanted you.'

'What..do..you mean?'Harry asked nervously.

'I am going to fuck you! Feel myself inside you. I am going to _own_ you!' Cormac eyes, almost beastial, staring into Harry's, blown with lust.

'I... I'm straight!' Harry couldn't believe what he'd just heard. 'I'm not into blokes..'

'It doesn't matter. I'm not into guys either. It's just something about you that makes me...." Cormac mouth was inches away from Harry's, breathing his hot breath on him.

'....wild' Finished Cormac with a whisper.

Harry had no idea how to respond to that.

'Please, let me go, Cormac.'

Cormac drew his tongue out and licked Harry's lips which had become incredibly dry.

Harry was shot with revulsion and disgust. He had already been assaulted by Cormac's mouth earlier today. The taste still lingered in his mouth.

'You look cute when you beg. Good.' Cormac's voice extremely patronising. 'Let's begin shall we?'

He stood up straight again, towering over Harry. He pointed his wand towards Harry again and gave a casual flick.

The ropes now in contact with Harry's naked body, tightened. His clothes had vanished. His limp cock twitched as he realized what had happened.

'Please don't do this, Cormac!' begged Harry.

'I'll make this very simple. Obey my every command and I promise for it to be easy and amazingly pleasurable. Misbehave and I'll make sure it'll be as painful as it will be pleasurable.'

Cormac stooped down again. His face in front of Harry's slightly hairy exposed chest. Harry could feel his hot breath on his right nipple which was erect for some reason.

The golden haired boy pressed his lips on the dark skin, wetting it completely. He drew air and sucked on the teat, gently at first then slowly increasing his power.

Harry's head had dropped back on it's own. The tingle he felt when, Cormac occasionally flicked his tongue against Harry's nipple, travelled through his entire body. His other pectoral was grabbed by a strong grip and squeezed.

Harry jumped slightly. His other nipple was now being pinched and rubbed while the older one kept getting sucked sloppily by Cormac.

He started moving up. His tongue now tasting Harry's pale skin as it moved further up to his neck. Cormac was now seated on Harry's lap. Harry could feel the warmth emanating from his clothed crotch which was rubbing against his stomach.

Both the boys were again face to face. Cormac eye's peered into Harry's green ones which were filled with fear.

Their lips inches apart. 'Kiss me.' Cormac whispered.

Harry's heart raced impossibly fast. There was no way he was not going to kiss McLaggen. Harry tried to move his head back.

'I said kiss me.' Cormac voice now louder than a whisper.

Harry still didn't budged.

'No!' He said with all his might, though it came out as a whimper.

'Kiss me or you'll pay.' Cormac warned. His eyes wide and intimidating.

Harry, as if his body moving on his own, leaned his head forward to press his lips against Cormac's. He felt like puking, as the taste came back to him. Trying to keep his mouth as inaccessible as possible, Harry just kept the contact as light as possible.

But it was of no use. Cormac's tongue was once again invading Harry's hot mouth. Cormac deepened the kiss, holding the back of Harry's head to thrust it closer. 

Cormac masterfully felt every corner of Harry's mouth. Harry himself felt the soles of his feet burn as though touching something hot. He could feel his body acting against his wishes again, as his tongue sprung into action as well. It flicked against Cormac's and both began a dance. A dance that was messy and sloppy as both moaned in each other's mouths.

Hating himself, repulsed by what he was doing, Harry continued to move his tongue against Cormac's in a fashion that was clearly dictated by the older boy.

After what seemed like ages the two broke their kiss, not because they craved air but because of something that made Cormac curse loudly.

'You spoilt prat! You bit me!'

Harry had indeed bit Cormac's lower lip which he checked whether it was bleeding or not with his finger.

'You are going to regret this, Potter!' Cormac spat with anger as the rope tightened around his form and he grabbed Harry by the throat.

Harry felt a defiant pride, which was quickly suppressed by Cormac's tightening grip around his neck.

'Fuck...you..', his voice cracking.

Cormac boiled with rage, his sweaty face showing it clearly. Just as he was about to further pince around smaller boy's windpipe, his grip relaxed although his hand remained there.

'Well, well, well,' Cormac's weight backed away from Harry, his hand still on his neck. 'What do we have here?'

He was now looking directly at Harry's crotch, who was utterly confused and flustered. 

His cheeks shot up with sudden warmth and were visibly pink as a tingling sensation along with a sense of realization stole over him. Harry had joined Cormac to see something that caused embarrassment to pool in his entire brain.

Harry's cock was rock hard and throbbing manically. The 7 inches of flesh was leaking a trickle of pre cum from the tip which was not completely covered with foreskin.

"Somebody was enjoying the snogging.' 

Once again it seemed Harry's body had defied him. He had no idea why this had happened. Harry as far as he knew was straight. This was certain.

Or was it? Doubt and mild shame had crept inside Harry's mind as his dick continued to twitch immodestly, depraved and unchaste. His face was hot and flushed, as he tried to avoid Cormac's eyes which looked down upon him tauntingly.

'You cheeky bastard' Cormac jeered, 'you will pay for biting me, Potter but now...'

Cormac lunged down, as Harry's heart leapt and he closed his eyes.

The larger Gryffindor was now on his knees, his face dangerously close to Harry's current source of embarrassment. He could feel Cormac's hot breath on and all around his pulsing cock. His face grew warmer and more red as Cormac moved his head around the hard mass, inches away from it and careful not to touch it.

He blew a stream of air, ruffling the dark brown curls that crowned the base of Harry's cock. The tingling in Harry's feet returned.

Harry threw his head back again, closed his eyes as a million thoughts raced through his brain. Was this really happening? This popped again in his head. Cormac was so close to his.... His brain went blank. All he could see was darkness in front of his eyes. His breath shallow as he felt hot air titillating his throbbing tip.

'God, just suck me!' Harry groaned, his voice sounded much higher than usual and most unlike his own.

Cormac merely chuckled at this disposition. He smiled menacingly and took just a few inches of the tip of his tongue out.

He gave a casual flick against the throbbing pink head of Harry's cock.

A pulse of shock travelled through Harry's spine. His entire body shivered, hair all over his body stood raised.

Cormac smiled with delight as the salty taste of Harry's pre cum registered on his tongue.

'Dirty' Cormac drew a deep breath, as he moved down, to dance his tongue on Harry's hair covered ball sack that hung below.

He licked the wrinkled skin and fondled the balls with his long fingers.

'Beg me, Harry. Tell me how much you want it.' Cormac said in between his teasing.

Harry said nothing but just breathed heavily. His eyes still closed.

'Fuck... Cormac.. plea... please suck me..' Words just slipped out involuntarily from Harry's mouth.

Cormac obliged at once as he moved up again and then descended on Harry's neglected cock.

Multiple waves of pleasure shot throughout Harry's body as he felt Cormac's hot mouth engulfing his member.

He could feel the tip of his rod already touching the back of Cormac's throat. But Cormac didn't gag. He didn't choke. He almost masterfully enclosed the entire length in his mouth, his nose touching Harry's pubes.

He pulled back, taking the length, now completely wet, out of his mouth. He went down again to cover the organ again.

Slowly, Cormac in an expert rhythm bobbed his head up and down Harry's cock, stupefying the boy with complete pleasure.

Occasionally taking it out to lick the sides and fondle the balls, Cormac continued pleasure Harry in ways he had never experienced. Harry's heart galloped at an exceeding speed. His mind entirely hazy. After what felt like eternity but actually just a few long minutes, Harry opened his eyes and decided to witness the master at work.

As soon as the sight of Cormac beautifully sucking on his cock hit Harry's eyes. It was over. A surge of quaking pleasure ran through Harry's body. Before he knew what was happening, his body along with his cock trembled and a hot jet of liquid shot out of Harry's cock down Cormac's mouth which was still encasing it.

Cormac's eyes widened as he realized what just happened. He coughed as he took the member out his mouth, which was flooded with Harry's hot seed.

'You disobedient little prick!' Cormac shot straight up, his hand clutching Harry's jaw.

'You dare to cum in my mouth!' Cormac's angry face directly on Harry's.

He squeezed the boy's mouth hard with his fingers, as he weighed down his heavy frame on the boy tied up in the chair.

'You are bloody disrespectful, you know that?!' He shook his head.

'Open your mouth!' Cormac commanded. 'I said open it.'

Harry did so, struggling under Cormac's grip.

Cormac moved his mouth closer to Harry's and then puckered his lips slightly so that a bolus of spit and Harry's own cum dripped down into Harry's open mouth.

He held his face tighter as he demeaningly spit into Harry's mouth again.

'Swallow it!' Barked Cormac.

Harry, foregoing any hint of nausea or rebellion, did as he was told. He swallowed defeatedly and without gagging either.

He closed his eyes in humiliation. But suddenly that emotion just vanished as he realized Cormac's mouth was once again pressed against Harry's. It was as though the contact took all of negativity away, even though it was wild and messy, as messy as a kiss could be.

This time Harry's inhibition was slowly stripping away. He acceptingly welcomed the invading tongue and in fact returned the favor, more enthusiastically.

Cormac pulled away, breaking their kiss. Both panted for air, as Cormac stood up straight in front of Harry again.

'Let's seek repayment, shall we?' Cormac said.

As if he had never left it, Cormac wand was in his hands again and he waved it, this time pointing it directly above him.

_Flick!_

Harry now stared at Cormac who was now completely naked except a pair of white briefs on his groin.

Harry was straight or so he had believed to be true up until that point. Whatever the truth, Harry couldn't help but admit the boy in front of him was actually strikingly gorgeous.

He had never noticed how sharp and clean his features were. His jaw that looked powerful and perfectly angled. Although not used to seeing the naked male form, Cormac's was nothing short of stunning. Every muscle as though perfectly carved in stone. Every inch perfectly defined, that gleamed in the soft light of the fire.

Transfixed with the perfectly sculptured form in front of him, Harry's heart pounded in his ears as his eyes caught the sight of something that made his stomach churn restlessly.

The white briefs which were the only clothing left on Cormac's angelic body, were doing a poor job of hiding something that made Harry stare in disbelief.

Cormac's cock was clearly visible as it was outlined in the tight fabric. It was easily more than 10 inches in length and clearly thicker and larger than Harry's.

Cormac grabbed the enormous mass in his hand and stood proudly, obviously pleased with himself.

'Huge, I know.' 

Harry gulped as Cormac gave smirk and moved towards him.

'You're kidding right? I can't possibly...'

'I will make you. Now let's get down to business shall we?'

Before Harry knew what was happening, Cormac grabbed Harry by the head and forced him forward and down.

Harry's face hit the fabric covered monster. His head was pressed against Cormac's crotch. His face buried and his nose taking in a seductive manly odour.

The ropes seem to loosen and tighten according to how Cormac manipulated Harry's body. With the dark locks in his hands Cormac gripped them tightly and pulled Harry's head back.

'Are you going to obey from now, Harry?' Cormac calmy questioned Harry, looking down at his pathetic yet beautiful face.

Harry merely nodded.

'Be a good boy then and put your mouth to good use.' 

Harry was again forced to rub his face against Cormac's large member, which throbbed inside the cloth.

Doing what he was told and with his own sense of curiosity, Harry opened his mouth and let his tongue out. He touched the throbbing beast, pressing his lips against the hard flesh beneath the fabric.

A taste of what was probably a mixture of sweat, piss and cum entered Harry's mouth. Surprisingly this didn't affect him in any way. He continued to kiss the member through the briefs which were beginning to become somewhat transparent.

The thought of his mouth on another guy's prick didn't seem to bother Harry as much as it should've. He licked the entire 10 and a half inches a few times and placed gentle kisses throughout the length.

His body as if disconnected with his mind, worked on it's own, reaching for the stretched waistband of the briefs. He instinctively pulled it down revealing the humongous mass in all it's uncut glory.

A mixture of jealousy, awe and nervousness swirled inside Harry's mind. He swallowed, at the sight of the biggest cock Harry had seen.

'Suck me!' Cormac said, pulling Harry by his hair again. 'I know you want to. I can see it your eyes.'

'Service me!' Only McLaggen could say those words.

To be honest, a curiosity of how it would feel overwhelmed a sense of dread that might've entered Harry's mind.

As though he had done it a million times, Harry tried to imitate what Cormac had done earlier with his cock and started taking in the monstrous length in his mouth.

An amateur at this, that he was, Harry soon realized that it was no easy task. This was Harry's first time, but more than that it was the fact that Cormac was much larger than Harry.

Not even half way through, Harry could feel the tip of Cormac' massive cock touching the back of his throat.

He gagged.

Harry immediately took the member out of his mouth. He coughed and felt nauseated at the taste. It wasn't what Harry was expecting.

As he tried to regain himself, he felt his hair tugging. He knew what it meant and took it as signal to try once more.

Again he opened his mouth as wide as he could and tried to take in as much as he could.

After a few more gags and coughs, Harry was now getting the hang of it.

He bobbed up and down Cormac's cock, slowly gaining what seemed like an expert skill. Occasionally playing with the balls as he remembered Cormac doing, he continued to pleasure the larger Gryffindor who was letting out satisfactory moans.

'You're amazing at this!' Cormac said, his head tilted backwards.

'I knew you were meant for this!'

Harry sucked on Cormac's cock with a newfound expertise. Cormac on the other hand couldn't help but occasionally thrusting his pelvis forward with force and speed to fuck Harry's mouth.

Just then, Harry could feel Cormac whimper and his head was pulled back.

'Open wide!' Bellowed Cormac.

Stream of hot liquid struck Harry across the face at which moment he closed his eyes. His open mouth was then suddenly stuffed with a pulsating hot flesh that shot down copious amounts of warm liquid down Harry's throat.

He gagged as felt Cormac's seed go down. It was an highly unusual taste.

'Swallow it! Swallow it all!'

Harry obliged. He made sure not a single drop went to waste. He sucked on the sensitive tip, making Cormac shudder.

Cormac took his cock out of Harry's mouth, which remained open. He smirked and then smacked the still hard cock against Harry's face.

'You're enjoying this, aren't you?' 

Harry's head nodded shamelessly. He couldn't believe it. He actually did enjoy it. He in fact wanted more.

'Fuck me!'

Cormac chuckled.

'Fuck me hard! I want you inside me, Cormac! I want to feel you! Make me yours.' These were not Harry's words yet they had come out his mouth.

Just like a spell, these words made Cormac move further instantly. He pulled Harry up who was free from the comfines of the ropes and crashed into his lips. 

He pulled the smaller boy closer to him, grabbing his arse and squeezing the cheeks approvingly. Both of them, fuelled with passion and lust, played with their tongues.

Harry's hand moving on it's own, between their bodies and grabbing both their uncut cocks and rubbing them together.

Cormac then pushed his own body against Harry's, sending Harry down towards the chair which now had turned back into a mattress.

Harry landed with thud on his back. Cormac now on top of him, still not breaking the kiss.

The larger boy grabbed Harry by his legs and pulled them up in the air.

The kiss broke as both of them gasped for air.

Cormac moved back. He lifted Harry's lower body up and faced Harry's hairy arse. He hungrily went down and started ravishing Harry's virgin hole with his adept mouth.

He darted his tongue in and out of the entrance a few times, spitting on it and lathering it up adequately.

Straightening his back, Cormac then positioned his cock, which was harder than ever, in front of the delicate hole.

Harry knew it was going to hurt, but at that moment lust overrode all his other thoughts.

Though he did shiver with anxiety, he was ready. As ready as he could be. He tried relaxing his body as much as it was possible. As the tip of Cormac's massive member teased his hole, Harry yelled.

'Fuck me!'

Cormac did just that. Suddenly a sharp searing pain shot through Harry's body as the monstrous cock invaded the tight warmth of his body.

'Yeah! That's right, take it in. Take it all in.'

Harry screamed at the top of his lungs. The pain was unbearable. He could feel Cormac's imposing mass stretching his insides.

'Fuck! You took it all in!' Cormac exclaimed as the base of his 10 and a half inches reached and touched Harry's arse. 

He moved back and pulled out his rod out of Harry's incredible heat.

Again without warning, Cormac went all in with a jerk. He thrust his pelvis forward forcefully.

Harry screamed again. All he could feel was pain. His insides felt torn, his gut rearranged. He'd closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.

His minding couldn't comprehend what happened next. He then started to feel jolts of intense pleasure run through his body. He opened his eyes, moaned as he saw Cormac's beautiful form thrusting against his body.

With each thrust, Harry moaned, the pain wad slowly receding to be overtaken by pleasure. Pleasure that he had never experienced before.

Cormac's hand was at Harry's throat. He bent forward to connect his lips with Harry's while continuing to thrust with an animalistic ferocity.

'You're so fucking tight!'

'Harder!'

'Faster!'

These words kept echoing throughout the empty room while Cormac obeyed to each request, fucking Harry harder and faster.

Harry winced with the occasional pain between his loud and flagrant moans which were muffled by Cormac's frequent sloppy wet assaults by his tongue and lips on Harry's mouth.

'Fuck me, harder!' 

'Just don't stop!'

Harry had his mind and body taken over by unfamiliar downpour of pleasure that descended over Harry's body with each of Cormac's thrust hitting a spot inside Harry that seemed to explode with pleasure.

'Are you ready, Harry?' Cormac was panting, covered in sweat. 'Are you ready to be mine?'

'Make me yours Cormac!' Harry declared. He grabbed Cormac's shapely ass as his magnificent form slammed deep into Harry.

'Cum inside me!'

Cormac sped with a lecherous frenzy, he descended yet again to taste once more, the boy he was going to mark as his.

As their tongues fought, Harry could feel Cormac's mighty cock throb inside him, his entire weight that covered him trembled.

His trouncing became slower but harder and longer. An explosion of pure ecstasy flamed through their joined bodies as Harry felt his insides being painted by warm spurts of Cormac's load. Considering the vast amount of it Harry had just downed a while, a large quantity seemed to have filled him.

Simultaneously, heat and immense pleasure gushed from his own throbbing cock, expelling it's load between their stomachs. 

Both their lips still joined, both groaned unlike humans while Cormac slowly ceased moving and came to a halt.

His entire body limp and weak from the eximious orgasm, Cormac somehow sprang up. Covered in sweat and Harry's jizz, he looked down at the beautiful boy who laid in front of him.

He took his cock out of Harry's arse which despite the unrelenting violation it suffered was tight as ever. He bent down and put his mouth against Harry's sensitive skin. He licked the load off of Harry's stomach and then moved upwards to kiss the boy again.

Harry happily kissed him back, no longer revolted by the taste. All the feelings that he harboured for the pompous boy had washed away. All he knew was that he wanted more.

Harry squirmed as he felt tip of Cormac's still hard cock against his sensitive opening. He was invaded by the huge mass again. It fit inside him like it was meant to be.

'God, you're still fucking tight.'

'Loosen me up then.' Harry looked at Cormac boldy, as he had lifted his face back up again.

Cormac chortled.

'I'm serious. I'm yours. All yours.' Harry looked straight into Cormac's blue orbs.

'I don't want this to end. Ever.' 

This time it was Harry who pulled Cormac back into a kiss as the blonde grabbed Harry's sensitive cock which had sprung back to life as well and gave it a approving tug.

Their bodies remained in an unbreakable embrace, as the fire blazed away into the night that was apparently never going to end.

For Harry, time had stopped. 


End file.
